Batallas Magomones
by LysandraRince
Summary: Erza es una entrenadora de magomones que vive aventuras por el mundo atrapando magomones.


**_Lyss: Quisiera decir que esta historia no se subió bien y por lo tanto la vuelvo a subir._**

* * *

_Rince: ¡Buenos Días - Tardes - Noches!_

_Hoy quisiera hacer una parodia, un tanto extravagante, que como se sabrá, es de comedia, puesto que la mayoría de mis historias se van a tratar de comedia, si quieren terror vayan a mi otro usuario..._

_Quisiera aclarar mas que nada, que es la introducción a la historia, una explicación de como empezó todo, no es la historia en si, y como soy pésima con las introducciones seguro que es malísimo (Falta de confianza en las intros) (Confianza pura en el resto de la historia) Así que, para ser sincera, no es necesario leer esto, pero en las introducciones siempre sabrán de que se trata la historia, por mas pésima que sea.  
_

_En fin, ahora les voy a traer una mezcla de 2 animes que ya se sabrá. cuando lo lean. de que animes hablo. Les recomiendo poner Pokemon battle theme si se aburren.  
_

_Sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo la historia._

* * *

Es una tarde soleada en el pueblo de Flore, Erza se dirige hacia la casa de el Maestro para recibir su primer Magomon. Los magomones (así se llaman en plural) son pequeños animalitos que hacen magia, se los entrena constantemente con batallas, pero antes de recibir el primero, necesitan estudiar sobre ellos y así se pasa a convertir en entrenador.

En el camino, Erza se encuentra con Mirajane, otra entrenadora de Magomones.

Comienzan a hablar hasta que por fin llegan a la casa de el maestro, tocan la puerta, y sale el hombre.

Aparentemente esta haciendo algo mas importante, así que les da un magomon y un identificador de magomones a ambas y se va.

Erza, entrenadora nivel 1: Mirajane, ¿Que te dio?

Mirajane, entrenadora nivel 1: No mucho, un Lokemon, ¿A ti?

Erza: A mi me dio un Natsumon.

Mirajane: ¡Oh, que suerte tienes, un Natsumon! Bueno, lo siento, pero debo irme.

Erza: Bueno, suerte.

Ambas se dirigen a caminar en caminos contrarios.

Erza sigue caminando, nuestra pequeña entrenadora por fin consiguió su primer magomon y esta muy ansiosa.

En lo que camina, llega a un bosque ya que ahí podría encontrar otros magomones pero salvajes.

Escucho a travez de unos arbustos a un magomon. Se acerca y corre los arbustos lentamente para observar, hay un magomon, pero no sabe cual, así que saca su IDM (Identificador De Magomones) y pregunta.

IDM: Happymon, un magomon de poca utilidad.

Erza: ¡Un Magomon! Aunque no es de mucha utilidad... De todas formas, podría ser útil en el futuro.

Erza atrapo al Happymon y de repente un entrenador magomon desconocido aparece.

AE: (Anónimo Entrenador) ¡Oye, ese happymon iba a ser mio, y llegas tu y lo capturas! ¡¿Quieres una batalla?!

Erza: Si eso te hace feliz...

_¡Comienza la batalla!_

AE: ¡Prepárate para perder!

Erza: ¡Ya lo veremos!

**_AE elige a HAPPYMON_**

**_Erza elige a HAPPYMON_**

Erza: ¡Si ta tenias un Happymon ¿Para que quieres este?!

AE: Pata tener mas.

_Es turno de AE._

AE: Muy bien Happymon, demostrémosle quien manda.

**_AE uso FORTALEZA AYE!_**

*Erza: Este sujeto me lo esta poniendo difícil*

**_Erza uso FORTALEZA AYE!_**

*AE: ¿Quieres jugar? ¡Vamos!*

AE: ¡Happymon, usa Fortaleza AYE!

Happymon: ¡Aye, sir!

**_AE uso FORTALEZA AYE!_**

**_ERZA uso FORTALEZA AYE!_**

_**AE uso FORTALEZA AYE!**_

Erza: ¡Me canse de esto! *Agarra a Happymon*

AE: ¡Espera, ¿Que haces?!

Erza: ¡Usar mi magomon! *Lo golpea hasta dejarlo inconsciente y se va*

_Y así, nuestra entrenadora recientemente ascendida y confundida por ello, emprendió su aventura por el pueblo Flore en busca de mas magomones, ¡Suerte, Erza-kun!._

**_Rin: Es la introducción a una historia mas mala que hice en mi vida, no tenia ni idea de como hacer la intro a la historia e hice esto.  
_**

**_Por el momento no se si a los leyentes les gusta esta historia, si les gusta díganlo, y si no avisen._**

**_Puedo escribir cosas mejores que esto, si eso se preguntaron mientras lo leían._**


End file.
